The characterization of HIV as the causative agent of AIDS by Barre-Sinoussi, et al. [Science, Vol. 220 (1983)] did not provide enablement for producing the virus in vitro. However, it was discovered by workers in this laboratory that the causative agent of AIDS could be grown in immortalized CD-4 positive cell lines to provide a reliable source of the virus and viral products. The use of these products as diagnostic tools is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,113, which is incorporated herein by reference.
A method of cloning human T-cell leukemia-lymphoma virus (HTLV), a transforming virus which lacks both the variability and cytopathic properties of HIV, is taught in Manzari, et al., [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., Vol. 80, pages 1574-1577 (1983)]. There is no teaching of how to clone a highly cytopathic virus of such diverse genomic structure as the HIV. To obtain a virus for cloning, it was necessary to have an infected, immortalized cell line from which to extract the virus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,599 to Gallo, et al. teaches such cell lines.